


gadgets and gizmos a plenty

by scagnetism



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is absolutely ridiculous, or yard sard even rip, yard sale, you think i can't get more ridiculous and then GUESS WHAT I DO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scagnetism/pseuds/scagnetism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And I thought I should come tell you that your sign – it literally says yard sard, and I mean, of course people would know you mean sale, since it’s not like a sard is...anything, really, but.”</p><p>Or, the one where Louis has a yard sard...sale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gadgets and gizmos a plenty

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something since yard sard is probably one of my favorite things I've ever seen on the internet, ever? So, have this. 
> 
> Special shout out to Ivana for indulging me when I had this idea and telling me to actually write it ;)

Harry doesn’t know exactly what he’s doing as he drives down a street in a neighborhood he’s never been to before looking for a yard sale – or yard sard, as the sign said – he doesn’t intend to buy anything from, but.  It’s just that...the sign said yard sard.  Fucking _yard sard_.  Surely these people need to be told that that’s what it says and that it’s not correct.  He doesn’t have anything better to do, anyway, being that he’s off today, and he was only wasting this beautiful summer afternoon anyway.

He takes a sip of his iced coffee before putting it back into the cup holder and hunches over the wheel like he’ll be able to see better if he acts like he’s on the lookout.  He’s inching along, not sure where he’s going when he sees balloons tied to a mailbox, along with a sign attached that says “YARD SALE TODAY!  11AM-5PM!”

“They spelled it right there,” he murmurs, looking at the clock to see that it’s only 2:30.  Still a bit to go for their _sard_ , then.

Harry parks his car on the side of the road and takes another quick drink of his coffee before hopping out and locking the door.  The sun is beating down on him, and he takes off his straw hat and runs his hand through his hair a few times before putting the hat back on and starting up the driveway.  He unfolds the sunglasses that are resting in the pocket of his flannel and slips them on, squinting to see who’s manning the table that sits at the top of the driveway.

There’s a boy there with his back turned, facing the house, so Harry can only see that he’s got brown messy hair and a white t-shirt on, denim cut-off shorts looking ragged.  Harry clears his throat gently, rasping out, “hiiii.”  The boy turns, and _oh_.  _Oh, wow_.  He’s got ocean blue eyes and golden skin that seems to glisten in the sun.  He’s _beautiful_ , and Harry’s never seen anyone like him.  There’s a pair of aviators hanging off his t-shirt, and Harry really hopes he doesn’t put them on because he’d like to drown in his eyes first.

“’Ello,” he replies, smile coming across his face, and if Harry isn’t seeing things, the guy definitely gives him a once over.  Thankfully, he wore his tightest jeans today.  “See anything you like, love?”

“Actually,” Harry says, and there’s a grin taking over his mouth that he isn’t in control of, “I, uh.”  He jerks his thumb in the general direction of his car, then swipes it across his bottom lip, not missing the way the boy’s bright eyes follow the movement.  “I was getting coffee and there was a sign for your _sard_ , er, sale – ”  The boy laughs, loud and squeaky and it doesn’t match his face and Harry loves it, smile growing wider.  “And I thought I should come tell you that your sign – it literally says yard sard, and I mean, of course people would know you mean _sale_ , since it’s not like a _sard_ is...anything, really, but.  Just thought I’d be nice and tell you in case you, like.  Didn’t know.”

His eyes crinkle as he laughs, looking like a little ethereal being, and he holds his hand out.  “’M Louis.  You must be the grammar police, then?”

Harry laughs, feeling a blush creeping onto his cheeks that he hopes is mostly hidden by the shadow the brim of his hat casts.  “Grammar police is my formal name.  You can call me Harry,” he answers, earning a chuckle from Louis as he shakes his hand.

“I know it says that.  Me mate Liam had them made, and he’s a fucking idiot, if I’m honest.  Came back with the thing printed and we spent too much on it to get it changed that it was just like...”  He makes a vague, swirling hand motion.  “Might as well hang the thing up.  But thanks for telling me.  Think you’re the first person to notice cause no one else has said anything.  Or they have noticed and...think we’re all idiots here.  But no, just Liam.”

He smiles, scanning the knickknacks on the table.  There’s a stack of well-worn books he’s contemplating going through next to some dolls.  He’s about to say something when Louis cuts in, “did you plan on buying anything or did you come only to take the piss about the sign?  Cause if you’re not gonna buy anything, you could at least keep me company.  Aforementioned idiot Liam had to go to work this afternoon and left me all alone.”

Harry’s heart flutters in his chest, and he nods with a giggle, saying, “I can do both.  I like vintage stuff, y’know, little odds and ends.  Have mismatched things all over my flat, so.”

“Suits you, I think,” Louis tells him, face going sly like a fox as he plops down into his lawn chair.  “That hat’s pretty quirky.  Wouldn’t work on everyone, but I like it on you, though.”

“Thanks,” he replies, touching the brim lightly with his fingertips as he scans the tables.  It’s mostly things he wouldn’t use, like vases and pots and a few kids’ toys and lamps that he does want but he already bought some and a few little tables.  His eyes fall on a record player, and he reaches out to touch it.  In a flash, Louis is standing next to him.

“How did I know you’d go for that, hm?”

Harry shrugs, cheeks dimpling with a grin.  “Mine broke a few weeks ago, and I’ve been looking for another one.  They’re all so expensive.  How much for this?”  He inspects it, and it seems to be in good condition.

 “What kind of music do you like?”

He smiles, glad Louis wants to talk to him more.  “Anything, really.  ‘Ve got all my dad’s old records that he gave me when I got my own place.  The Stones, The Eagles, all that.  And I love when current bands release vinyl.  It gives their stuff such a nice feel.  So, like, The 1975 and Kodaline and Augustana.  ‘S nice to relax with some records on, makes everything feel a little homier, I reckon.”

Louis’ face has gone soft, a look Harry can’t place since he’s only known him for all of five minutes, but it’s something like fondness sitting at the upturned corners of his lips and in the sparkling of his eyes.  “Sounds nice, yeah.  I’m not big into those bands meself, but I can see how that’d be nice.  I like The Fray and The Killers lately.  Learning a few of their songs on the piano.”

“That’s sick!  Think I’m gonna try to teach myself guitar.  I’ve got a mate that knows how to play, so I can ask him if I get too frustrated to do it alone.”

Louis smiles.  “We could make a proper duo.”

“We could.”  Harry can feel his face go hot, and he can’t blame the afternoon sun.

They’re silent for a few moments while Harry goes through the pile of records sitting next to the player, seeing that most of them are things he already owns, until Louis walks over to another table and plucks a black fedora off it.  “Here, have this, too.  I’ll throw it in for free.  I feel like this would suit you, too.  Maybe you could add it to your hat collection.  I assume you do have one?”

“I do.  Perfect,” Harry tells him with a smile, and Louis’ eyes crinkle again, and he’s so, so smitten.  “You could throw your number in for free, too, if you want.  Or does that cost extra?”

Louis’ eyebrows raise in surprise, and for a second, Harry internally panics that he’s been too forward.  The look of shock fades into one of happiness as Louis replies, “I’m impressed.  That was...that was good, Harry.  And no, you can have it for free cause you’re cute.”  He punctuates it with a wink, and Harry shies away, looking at the ground.  “Gimme your phone, love.”

Harry takes his phone out of his pocket and unlocks it before handing it to Louis to enter his number.  He types away, then hands it back to Harry, name listed as Louis Tomlinson with the little house emoji next to it.  When he looks up in confusion at the choice of emoji, Louis explains, “To remember that you came to my yard sard,” and Harry barks out a laugh.

“Now gimme your phone,” he retorts, and Louis hands it to him.  Harry adds himself in as Harry Styles with the hat emoji with the bow around it, and Louis smiles when he sees it, pocketing his phone with a smug look.  “How much do I owe you for all this?  And are you an expensive date?”

“’Fraid the record player’s one of our most expensive items, pal.  That’ll be eight pounds.  I should probably charge you a bit more, but.”  He shrugs as Harry pulls his wallet out of his back pocket.  “And no, ‘m not.  Take to me to a place with good food and I’m yours forever.”

Harry hands Louis a tenner, putting his wallet away.  “Keep the change.  And this ends at five today, yeah?”  Louis nods, shoving the bill into his pocket.  “I know a great burger place you probably haven’t been to.”

Louis rolls his eyes, reaching for his sunglasses and putting them on quickly.  He smiles for a moment, finding a stack of stickers and adding a ‘sold’ one to the record player and fedora.  “Spoken like a true hipster, darling,” he says with laughter in his voice, starting up the driveway.  “But y’know what, Harold?  I’d love that.”

Harry feels butterflies take flight in his stomach, and he can’t stop himself from grinning.  “Still want my company, then?  Even before our proper date?”

“Absolutely, and I can put you to work counting the money because I’m hopeless with math, and I just want to look at you more.”  Harry can feel heat sitting in the pit of his belly, a warmth taking him over that leads to a smile he can’t control.

Louis grabs a folded lawn chair that’s leaning against the garage and unfolds it next to the one he was sitting in, making a big show of it, waving his hands in front of it flamboyantly.  “Your throne awaits.”

Harry giggles into his hand as he starts up the driveway and sits down next to Louis.  “What a beautiful throne.  I see you really went all out for my arrival.  Thanks, Louis.”

Louis grins so wide he could rival the sun as he looks over at Harry, and Harry doesn’t have to see his eyes to know that they’ve gone all dreamy.  “God, I’m so glad Liam is an idiot.”

Harry just laughs as he thinks the grin is permanently etched on his face now, thinks he feels lighter than he has in so long, happy to be around Louis.  “Glad I came to your sard.”

“Me, too, Harry.”

A light breeze floats through the air as the two of them sit back and talk effortlessly, banter flowing easily between them, and Harry couldn’t be more thankful for this silly little sard.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome! Come say hi on [tumblr](http://mytinylou.tumblr.com) if you'd like!
> 
> You can reblog the fic post [here](http://mytinylou.tumblr.com/post/136581936266/gadgets-and-gizmos-a-plenty-by-scagnetism-word)!


End file.
